


The UED Strikes Again

by SolarEmpire2468



Category: Command & Conquer (Video Games), Metal Slug (Video Games), Naruto, StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Commander Naruto, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy, United Earth Directorate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarEmpire2468/pseuds/SolarEmpire2468
Summary: After the failure of the first United Earth Directorate Expedition forces, another force was sent and this time commanded by a young Marine general Uzumaki Naruto, who was one of the persons who participated in a top secret project called "Chakra power source" ten years ago. With elements and characters of red alert 2 and 3, command and conquer general zero hour and of metal slug.





	The UED Strikes Again

Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 37

Occupation: Soldier

Rank: General of the Japanese Marine branch of the United Earth Directorate

Specialization: He specializes in commanding direct assault and stealth forces and using a power called chakra, an experimental type of power in which he was one of the few person who possessed it.

Powers

-Chakra

-Psionics

Chakra powered abilities

-Ninjutsu

-Mokuton and Hyoton

Psionics

-Mind reading

-Mind control

* * *

Planet Braxis High Orbit, Koprulu Sector, year 2504

At the High orbit of the very icy planet of Braxis, a large fleet of battle cruisers, large saucers (Yuri's saucers and Martian UFO's), robotic heads (giga fortress head form), star like metal fortresses (giga fortress sea fortress mode), Valkyries, Vikings, Hercules and submarine like vehicles (metal slug Hozumi boss submarine modified with rocket boosters), by the thousands are floating above the planet.

* * *

At the main battle cruiser (similar to starcraft 2 Jackson's revenge only 2 times larger), major general Uzumaki Naruto, a tall blonde man with blue eyes and fair complexion was currently briefed by Sergeant Major Kasamoto Eri, a young woman with also blonde hair.

"Sir! This is the planet Braxis, this is where Admiral DuGalle and his forces first stationed and this is also the one whom they unleashed the zerg on dominion colonies 4 years ago to observe the ferocity of such creatures" Naruto nodded at that and replied

"I see, anyway Sergeant, tell all of our forces that we will make this planet as our base, if we confront enemies there, destroy them all" and he smoked back using his pipe

"Yes sir!" Eri responded, and Naruto thought

'If DuGalle and Stukov failed, I will not repeat that, this time, I brought some old but still useful technologies, we will see how these Zerg, Dominion and the Protoss will fare against the true might of the United Earth Directorate!' he smirked at that and continued smoking

* * *

At the same time, the Dark Prelate Zeratul felt something bad and its quite familiar to him, he will look at it later once he was done researching about a prophesy. In the situation of Sarah Kerrigan, she also sensed that a new force has come to the sector and it will interfere to her plans of subjugating the dominion for good.

Back to Naruto, they were surprised that there are no opposition at this planet, which means it is good, then they will use this planet as a main base and terraform some parts of it in order to accommodate agriculture, barracks, airfields and spaceports. He then addressed all of his men

* * *

"Men! After we learned the defeat of Admiral DuGalle and his forces here at this sector, our interest died out, but the council changed their minds eventually and this time send a larger force composed of us to totally destroy the dominion and zerg for good as well as to keep the Protoss at bay.

"Unlike in the past expedition who easily recruited the locals here, we are going to examine them this time and check where their loyalty lies. The United Earth Directorate will never be humiliated again as this time we are in the millions and we even brought more weapons and equipment to defeat them all.

* * *

"Long live the United Earth Directorate! And long live Humanity!" and many men shouted and cheered which made Naruto happy and exalted, he is sure that even if the dominion, zerg and protoss unite and even unleash large monsters or gods against them, the UED will win in the end.

For now, once the construction projects in this planet are done, they will commence a large offensive, but it happen a year later as instructed by the council and his men need to rest for a while.

* * *

On the next day, Naruto was currently reading some intelligence regarding the strength of the dominion forces as well as the activities of the zerg and protoss

"Are you sure that the information are accurate Sergeant Kasamoto?" Eri nodded and confidently replied

"Yes sir! They are accurate"

"I see, so Mengsk army has become larger and stronger, hmmm, and the zerg are mostly at Char, but I knew they will attack other planets soon and the protoss, its seems that the Tal'darim faction are the only one who is mostly active" Eri nodded again while Naruto smirked

"This will be good, anyway! Are there any news that the rebel forces and Martians under Rootmars are finally defeated?"

"Yes, I just received an information that Rootmars is finally killed by Major Marco Rossi and General Morden will face trial today"

"That's a good news, those damn jellyfish like Martians think that they can defeat us? And they allied themselves to the primitive army of Morden, what foolish aliens they are, while they are quite advanced in terms of technology, they are nevertheless dumber than a rebel soldier"

"You are right sir, and you know I wish I was also there fighting against those aliens and rebels, but I am also happy to be your personal assistant general, sir" Naruto smiled at that, he really liked this girl.

"Don't worry Eri, by next year, you are going to fight against more powerful enemy we have never seen before in combat, I am excited myself to crush the Zerg"

* * *

On the other hand, Jim Raynor's forces are still struggling to recruit new personnel they desperately needed in order to defeat Arcturus Mengsk, and this time he will surely put a bullet in his head. Currently he seated at his Battlecruiser, the Hyperion Bridge.

"Sir, I am just recently informed that there's a large activity in Braxis, should we check it?" his admiral Matt Horner said, Jim shook his head and sighed

"No, we must avoid any encounter with anyone for a while, we are too few and it will endanger us all" Matt nodded and went back to his post.

* * *

Time skip 1 year later.

It's been a year since the United Earth Directorate second expeditionary forces led by Major General Naruto Uzumaki lived at planet Braxis, which was changed considerably as there are now large forests, agricultural lands, industrial complexes, lots of barracks, garrisons, bunkers, tunnels, airfields, spaceports, naval bases and many more and in the future, the planet is planned to be settled with earth colonists.

Currently Naruto was watching the UNN regarding the attack of Zerg throughout the Dominion, as said by the news there are already billions of dead due to Zerg infestation and attacks, and Mengsk almost do nothing about it, except in defending Korhal and nearby planets around it.

"Damn! That Queen of Blades, it seems that she grew restless over the years, well, Sergeant! Order the 1st, 2nd and 5th fleet to be ready, we are going to destroy some Zerg" Eri saluted and shouted

"Yes Sir!" and the fleets began to prepare itself for the attack, a fleet is composed of 100 large battlecruisers and 200 other vessels, and Naruto's ship he named Kitsunemaru, the largest among the ships began to fly towards space.

His ship armed with state of the art laser cannons, VX missiles, 2 Yamato Cannons, 25mm multi barrel auto cannon both anti-air and ground, his ship also carried 30 5 megaton nuclear missiles and at the bottom are 15, 350 mm Shirada cannons (Red alert 3 Shogun battleship cannons) attached to 5 turrets (3 cannon/turret) and 10 120 mm proton collider cannons (red alert 3 harbinger gunship main weapon) while at there are also 2 collider cannons at the front and 2 turrets of Shirada cannons.

* * *

Once at space, Eri asked him

"Sir, what planet we are going to attack first?" Naruto then looked at the map hologram and pointed a planet

"Here, we are going to take this one, this planet called Haven; it is infested with Zerg along with the presence of the Protoss and some colonist from Agria, this will be a good opportunity to show them that we have returned"

"Are you sure sir?" she asked with some doubt

"I am sure Sergeant, this will be a good thing to demonstrate to them the full power of the United Earth Directorate" Eri just nodded at that, she felt that there will be some wrong but she knew Naruto, but not that much; well he is a very capable commander, heck, he was her commander when they assaulted the main base of Morden during his first rebellion and he kicked his ass literally.

* * *

On the planet Haven, Jim Raynor was still deciding if he will ally to the Protoss to cleanse the colonists or save the colonists, he couldn't weigh in the options, well the Protoss are his friends but the leader of the colonists, Dr. Ariel Hanson plead to him that she will find a cure.

"Ahhh, I guess I am going to side with the colonists" he looked at the screen where the Protoss Admiral Selendris is.

"I see you side with them, I hope you will give us a good fight James Raynor" and it was out.

"Thank you Jim! Don't worry I will find a cure for my people" Ariel said, Jim nodded and he began to order his troops to prepare to stop the Protoss purifier mothership.

* * *

Back to Naruto, it is estimated that they will reach the high orbit of the planet Haven in an hour and suddenly, the radar systems picked up a small presence of Dominion Battlecruisers.

"Warning, Dominion Battlecruisers inbound" an adjutant said, Naruto cursed at that, damn this dominion, but nevertheless this will be a good opportunity to show them who is more superior.

"Prepare all weapons!" Naruto commanded, one of the battlecruisers of the Dominion contacted them and it showed the face of General Warfield

"This is General Warfield of the Dominion fleet, whoever the hell you are, get out of Dominion space!" Naruto responded

"Ahhh, General Warfield, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am General Naruto Uzumaki of the United Earth Directorate, surrender now, and we will treat you fairly" Warfield was surprised that the UED returned, and they have a larger force, or maybe even larger than this one he currently seeing.

* * *

"Damn you Earth People! When you will learn your lesson? Nonetheless, we are going to defeat you right here and right now" and the transmission was out, the dominion battlecruisers began to attack

"Fire at will!" Naruto again commanded, his battle cruiser fired its two Yamato cannons, which severely damaged one of the dominion capital ships, then a group of wraiths of began to attack his ship, only to be obliterated with its anti-air weapons.

"Sir the dominion forces began to retreat, should we pursue them?" Eri asked, Naruto nodded and replied

"Let the 5th fleet pursue them, and then retreat if the Dominion will strike back"

"Yes Sir!" Naruto then commanded the captain to proceed as planned, a few minutes later, it was assessed that 4 Dominion battlecruisers, 45 wraiths, 23 Vikings, 4 Hercules and 3 science vessels are destroyed while at their side, 1 Battlecruiser, and 13 Valkyries are destroyed. The battle lasted only for an hour.

* * *

Warfield on the other hand barely escaped the pursuing UED 5th fleet, and they are more powerful as before, damn, they attacked while the Zergs began to infest them, it's like the UED invasion before, which attacked them during the Zerg infestation 5 years ago.

Back to the Raynor's Raiders faction, they successfully repelled the Protoss fleet and destroyed the massive purifier mothership. Ariel, thanked Jim after that and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and they said goodbye to each other when suddenly.

* * *

"Greetings! This is General Naruto Uzumaki of the United Earth Directorate, I want to talk to the leader of this colony or anyone who is a representative of it" a booming voice at the sky said. Jim and Ariel looked at the sky and saw several battlecruisers and other space vessels, and they numbered by the hundreds.

"Holy cow! The UED guys are back, this will be not good!" Jim exclaimed, Ariel then asked

"United Earth Directorate? Wait! They are from earth? And I thought they were defeated years ago?"

"Yeah, they were defeated, but the thought that they will come back with a larger force is a very surprise, at least in our situation here and I will be the one to talk to them, you can now go back to your people Ariel, don't worry, we will protect you" Ariel smiled and nodded at that.

* * *

Jim immediately contacted Matt from the Hyperion who said that general Uzumaki is waiting for them to board his ship, Kitsunemaru which recently landed, and Jim was amazed as well as terrified at the size of the battlecruiser, its two times the size of the Hyperion, it is as large as the Purifier and most of all its armed with many cannons.

Several UED marines came out and escorted Jim along with Matt, Tosh and Tychus towards the bridge of the battlecruiser. Once there they were amazed how large the bridge but the writings are different, it's not the alphabet they learned in school.

"Felicitations and Greetings! I am Sergeant Major Eri Kasamoto, follow me please" Jim and others nodded at the blonde woman and they went downstairs and at the windows stood a man with wearing a dark brown overcoat matched with his pants, a peaked cap, and at his shoulders are epaulettes with two golden stars in it. He then spoke

* * *

"I am General Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you, are you the leader of this colony Mister James Raynor?" Jim was surprised but of course, he is wanted here at the Dominion, so many will know of him.

"No, I am not the leader here general, but I helped this people to repel the Protoss fleet who tried to destroy them"

"I see, and why the Protoss wanted to destroy them? Are they infested?"

"Probably they are but I don't know much" Naruto nodded and pouted

"Hmm! This will be a good opportunity, you see, Earth has developed an experimental drug cure to infested humans, but it was still undergoing clinical trials, maybe I can give these people the drug" Jim then changed the topic

* * *

"Why are you here?" Naruto smirked at that

"We are here because we want to kill Mengsk and destroy the Zerg once and for all, it was a mistake that Stukov and DuGalle to control them" Jim narrowed his eyes and spoke

"That's your only agenda here? I know there will be other motives you earth people hiding"

"Maybe yes, maybe no, you see Earth and its satellite planets has been in constant wars due to massive rebellions and recently the neutral alien race, the Martians betrayed our non-aggression pact and decided to allied to a rebel faction, but they were crushed nonetheless"

"Wait! Martians? You mean there are aliens near Earth itself?" Naruto nodded

"The people of the earth, first became in contact with Martians in 2450 when they were discovered underground of Mars, and they signed at treaty of peaceful coexistence, but the Martians decided to ally to general Morden of the Rebel army whom they kidnapped and replaced with a Martian disguised as him. The martians looked like Jellyfish with many tentacles"

* * *

"Anyway Mr. Raynor, I have a proposition, you are fighting against Mengsk and Mengsk is also our enemy. Why don't we ally to each other?, and defeat him, the UED can provide you with any weapons and personnel you needed, you should consider it, I will give you some time to think about it, just contact me if you wanted to" Jim nodded and Naruto continued

"Well, it's nice to meet you" he looked at a marine captain and ordered him to give 5 crates of the experimental drug to Raynor and his men, and he assured them that they can replicate it and thoroughly check it.

Once Raynor and his men are out, Naruto ordered his fleet to go back to space, and there, Eri inquired

"Do you think that Mr. Raynor will ally himself to us?"

"We will see that in the future Eri, and anyway, did the 5th fleet captured or destroyed Warfield?"

"The fleet decimated most of Warfield's forces but he escaped unfortunately" Naruto smiled at that.

"Good!, he will report this to Mengsk".

* * *

At the Hyperion, Jim and others are discussing about a potential alliance to the United Earth Directorate forces.

"Sir, while the UED can give us weapons and personnel we needed, I still don't trust them" Matt said, Tosh then responded

"The Earth general seems to be suspicious and I can't even read his mind, it's like he has some kind of mind barrier but nonetheless brother, he will be a valuable ally against Mengsk" Jim nodded and he looked at Tychus

"What do you think Tychus?"

"It's up to you Jimmy, I am just going to enjoy the adventures, and if you ask me, I don't trust those earth guys especially that general" Jim sighed and spoke

"I guess I am going to think this one carefully, I am just going to weigh the advantages and disadvantages of the proposition" all others nodded and Jim went to the cantina to drink some whisky.

* * *

At Augustgrad, Korhal, Mengsk is very angry about the reports of Warfield, those damn earth people again are going to depose him as emperor, and maybe this time they will kill him for good.

"I am going to address the people, call a press conference immediately!" and he looked again at the video that Warfield sent to him and thought

'This will be a bad day for me, damn! Damn the Zerg, damn Raynor and now damn the UED. This UED battlecruiser is huge, and there are other vessels that are strange, a saucer, a flying robotic head, and a star shaped ship, hmmm, I guess my Loki battlecruisers will be released earlier due to this'

Mengsk was not a fool, so he put several billions of credits in many top secret military projects like making new machines and one of them was the Loki class battlecruiser, its larger than an ordinary one and its more armor plated and have more powerful Yamato cannons as well as wider range of detecting enemies.

Also, the Dominion developed the Odin, a larger version of Thor robots and it is armed with tactical nukes, larger guns and very accurate anti-air missiles.

* * *

End

Ende

Fin


End file.
